


Ball Handling Skills

by Tish



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Double Entendre, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Passion burns on-field and off.





	Ball Handling Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wicked_Northstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Northstar/gifts).



Agüero's running in victory, shirt lifted over his rock hard abdomen. A show of power for the crowd, but also to tease Messi. A taste of tonight. A reminder of their years together.

Lionel laughs, his face a jeering grin. To an outsider, it could be interpreted as mocking, but Sergio knows better.

Sergio's all fluid motion as he dodges and weaves, making contact with the ball. Lionel gasps as the hand slides up. Every moment thrills as they come together, sweaty and heaving breaths. Roaring in their ears and lights in their eyes as they gaze at each other.

 


End file.
